Shohreh
Shohreh is a former Animalian terrorist and is the leader of the women's faction of the Animalian Mujahideen. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Afghan Hound and though her breed is well known for having long fur hers is a lot more shorter, it is said that in some ways she is a lot like the former Animalian politician Brainy Barker. Compared to the other women leaders Chandrika of the Liberators of Animalia, Anisa of the Dictatorship and Persecution Resistance Army and Khadijeh of the Animalian Resistance Army Shohreh is a lot more mysterious. In battle she wears a white blouse, a dark green jacket, a brown belt across her waist, black boots and a brown cape with a hood whilst off the battlefield she wears a red abaya, a black hijab and high heels. Personality Shohreh is just as loyal to Omar as Chandrika is to Velupillai and it is also shown that Omar is just as protective of her as Velupillai is to Chandrika, she is also shown to be fully self confident and a whole lot more trusting than Omar especially to the A.M.S because of it's Slavic and Russian majority and the Road Rovers because of it's American and Russian majority whereas Omar is untrusting of the A.M.S because of the Soviet war in Afghanistan plunging the country into what it is today and is untrusting of the Russian Rovers for the same reason and is untrusting to the Rovers who are mostly American because they are in charge of the war in Afghanistan. None of her allies are not dark with the exception of children because you can't really make children dark characters much and her enemies aren't exactly not dark characters but Shohreh is a lot more darker than most of her allies enjoying hazing and many urban legends popular in the resistance such as Midnight Game and Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light which is a very popular method of hazing for the Animalian resistance, the Junta's collaborators, the Junta themselves and all women's factions of the resistance, it is also relatively popular in the Road Rovers, she is also shown to be extremely xenophobic believing that only one resistance group deserves to exist and that is the current resistance group that actually fights against the Junta. One aspect about Shohreh that particularly scares young children is that she is a pyromaniac often conducting rituals that involve fire in the resistance's base as well as burning down many strongholds of the Animalian Junta, she is also unique in the sense that even after the women's factions of all resistance groups including the Mujahideen have been imprisoned she is still active. Though the Road Rovers is mixed it is the only resistance group that also includes males that is proscribed with it's members imprisoned, though Shohreh herself is also imprisoned by the Junta she is very cunning and physically strong managing to outwit many collaborators of the Animalian Junta one of them being Christa and also managing to overpower her captors. After the dictatorship Shohreh also gains fame for being the only female resistance member to escape from prison and manage to keep out of prison. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes